


University Life, Loves and Downfalls

by LadyBoobsTammy



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoobsTammy/pseuds/LadyBoobsTammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's WhatCulture at University! Follow siblings Jack, Adam and Tammy as they go back to university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a plot bunny after seeing Jack attempt to chat up Jennifer at WCPW Stacked. I made a comment and well here is baby of said comment.

"Hello Northumbria." I groan as I get out of my car. It's the week before lectures start and I'm dreading the year already. 

"It could be worse Tam. You're part of the cool kids." I look around at my twin brother Jack. 

"I'm not one of the cool kids at all." I retort while sparking my cigarette up. The front passenger door opens and out comes our older brother Adam. 

"Yes you are. Jennifer, Blampied, Suzie and you are the cool kids." I roll my eyes at Adam, handing him and Jack a cigarette each. "Right guys. Plan?" 

Adam is in his forth year at Northumbria University and both Jack and I are in our second. Jack shrugs, I sigh and think fast.

"How bout we all go get sorted in our rooms then go to the Union for food?" I suggest. Both boys nod in agreement. I grab my backpack and suitcase. We are living in a house just of campus but I have a permit to park on campus all year. I quickly pop my parking permit on the dashboard before locking my car up. 

We take a walk towards the house and all of a sudden I'm on the floor. I look up to see a mess of blue, green and pink hair. 

"Hey guys!" My best friend since childhood, Ella, is on top of me. I sit up, raise my eyebrow and push her off. 

"Bitch! Be grateful I didn't bring anything fragile." I sort myself out and take a look at her. She's lost weight over the summer and there's something about her. "Ella. You look different." 

She put a shy smile on and looks down. Ella isn't one to be coy.

"Who is it?" I ask, she had her eye on three guys last year but only one who made her go all shy. "SAM?" I realise. She nods and looks up at me. Sam Driver is the resident rock boy, always carrying a guitar and looking cool in his leather jacket. If I wasn't so in love with someone else I'd probably have slept with him by now. 

"Babe?" Sam comes jogging up and I internally groan. Damn it he's looking hot this year, he's had his sleeve completed and his shirt looks tight on him. I look at Ella and wink.

"Sam, you dare hurt her, I'll kill you." I get up in his face. He steps back and puts his hands up in surrender. 

"I get it. Wouldn't dare." He quickly defends himself. I back away and pull my backpack up. 

"Tam. What about staying in tonight." I take a look at Jack as he speaks and I see his anxiety is taking hold. I grab his hand and pull him towards me.

"Okay. Want me to call some of the guys?" He nods. Adam comes over and takes his backpack. 

"Sorry guys, we gotta go." He explains to Sam and Ella. They both nod and Sam gives him a hug. Ella strokes his shoulder. Both of them whisper something to him and he whispers back. 

We start walking and I feel Jack cling to me. He normally does and I don't mind. Being older than him by 10 minutes makes me feel as if I have to protect him. 

And I hate the idea of him being hurt.

\------ 

We get settled in the house and notice our landlady has left some bags of shopping and new bedding sets. I smile sweetly at her note: 

'To my favourite siblings,

Hope you have a lovely year.

Love Venus.' 

Venus has known us King-Pacitti's for years and she's Godmother to Ella. If it wasn't thanks to her we'd be homeless during term times. I pick up the bedding sets she's left for me and smile. One of them has London themed images, another has newspaper clippings and the third has a New York theme to it. I quickly make my bed in the newspaper clippings one. I'm studying journalism and the fact that Venus had the thought in mind when picking out my bedding makes me all emotional. 

I pack my stuff away and as I do I find other things Venus has bought me. She has got me a new iPhone dock and even replaced my TV. Venus is seriously the best.

I get my phone out of my bag and light up a fag as I relax back on the bed. I turn my phone on and it explodes with messages. I go through each one and delete the ones from my biological parents. I know they've sent the same message to Jack and I hate that they still try to act like the caring parents when in reality they dumped us on Debbie and Mark Pacitti. 

I smile as I get to a message from the Pacitti's. I flick to the call button and wait for a response.

"Hello sweetheart." My mum answers. Hearing her voice always makes me feel better.

"Hey mummy. Just got settled back in." I find myself slipping into a comfortable position as I chat to her. 

We get into a conversation pattern. I find myself missing her already.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be off now, must go get your father from work. Love you." She says and I feel myself get a bit sad.

"Love you too mum. Give dad a hug from me." We say goodbye and hang up. 

My phone jingles and I see Ella is ringing me. I answer it.

"Hey girl. How's Jack?" She asks, she's always asking after him after an anxiety attack.

"He's good. We are going to have a get together here if you and Sam aren't doing anything." I hear her shout to Sam and I'm pleased to see being in a relationship with him hasn't stopped her from yelling at him. 

"Yeah. Say half 7?" She replies. 

"Sure. See you there." She hangs up and I make my way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen, I hear Adam talking to someone. And I recognise that voice. I take a deep breath. 

"Hey Tammy." It's Adam Blampied. The man I've managed to not think about for the past 3 months. 

"Hey sewer rat." I stick my tongue out at him. He comes over and hugs me, I realise I missed him. We left things on a sour note last year by having a one night stand. I don't regret it but I wish I hadn't done it.

We sit down and I light up a fag. Venus is relaxed about things like that so I'm allowed to smoke in the house. Jack comes out of his room and I spot his 'anxiety' red band is on. I give him a cigarette and we relax on the sofa together. 

"You okay?" He looks at me and shrugs. He's gone into recovery mode. "Did you have an attack in your room?" He nods, he's gone totally mute. I rub his wrist slowly and he lowers his head to my lap. 

"Is he okay?" Blampied asks. I stroke Jack's head. 

"No." I reply. Blampied lowers himself to his knees and I get a quick flashback to that night. We lock eyes and his tongue darts to wet his lips. I shake my head and focus on Jack. 

"Still okay for visitors?" I ask Jack. He nods and snuggles up to me. I curse our biological mother. After a few moments he sits up and continues smoking his fag. 

We all sit in silence for awhile. 

"I'm hungry." My head snaps to Jack and he looks sheepish as his belly rumbles.

"How about we get pizza?" Adam suggests. Jacks belly rumbles again.

"Yes please." Jack replies. I hand Adam my card. 

"Don't argue." I say quickly before he can say a word. He walks off to the living room. I see Jack playing with his band. It has been a permanent sign of his mood since the incident. He curls up on the sofa and I go to make a round of tea. As I'm stood at the kettle I feel movement. 

"Are we going to talk about it?" I turn to Blampied, his face looking hopeful. I sigh and I shake my head. 

"You're still with Mikayla. We shouldn't have slept together to begin with. I do admit it was the best night of my life and I would love to do it again but." I pause and take a deep breath. "I can't." He steps away but not before taking my hand. 

"I'm sorry." He says and it feels final. He drops my hand and I turn back to the kettle. As I make tea I feel the tears start to fall. I wipe them away when Adam comes back in.

"Pizza is ordered." He sits down next to Jack. I give out tea, my hand shaking slightly as I hand Blampied his tea. 

\-----

I'm sat in the back garden, our friends had arrived along with our Music Professor Ross 'King' Tweddel and his husband Kris Tweddel, an aspiring film animator, and our Journalism teacher Kenny McIntosh. Kenny is only 3 years older than Adam and he's always been up for hanging out with us. 

Ella and Sam are talking about what they're going to do after this year. Sam is taking Music and Ella is doing Travel and Tourism. 

I feel a set of eyes on me and I look towards where I'm getting the feeling from. Adam Blampied is looking over at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body. His girlfriend of 3 years, Mikayla, is plastered to him, totally oblivious by the exchange going on. 

His eyes snap up to meet mine and I feel every fibre of my being fire up. He's always been able to affect me and I know I do the same to him. I lick and bite my lips, an action that darkens his eyes. He smiles softly at me and with that I break the contact. I look away and take a swig of my drink before going inside to grab my cigarettes. 

"You should quit." I jump a mile in the air. I turn around and Blampied is stood there. 

"I tried." I don't know what we are talking about but I know it's not about my smoking habit. Blampied shares the same addiction. 

"So did I." He steps towards me. I don't know if it's the booze or him, but I'm feeling rather dizzy. He sandwiches me against the counter, his arms coming either side of me. "I can't do this anymore." He kisses me, I feel my legs cave in, he grabs one and puts it around his waist. I kiss him hard, putting months of tension behind it. 

He growls and puts a hand in my hair. I grip to him as the kiss turns vicious. He pulls my hair back and I get reminded of that night. I feel him undo the ties of my t shirt, a hand sliding up my top and groping my breast. I moan into the kiss. 

"I want you so bad!" He grunts, he presses his erection onto my belly. 

I hear a high pitched giggle, belonging to Mikayla, coming from the garden. I snap myself out of it and push him away. I'm throbbing, my panties are soaked and I can't stop myself from shaking. 

"We can't." I sort myself out. I go back out into the garden and sit down. 

I can't get the taste of him out of my mouth so I take a mouthful of drink, followed by a drag of a cigarette. 

I can't see myself lasting the year, he's well and truly under my skin now.


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Adam and Sam are sat down in the kitchen, it's the day after the get together and Jack has decided to stay in bed for the day. His attack ended late last night and I saw the shadow leave him. 

"So, how long are you and Blamps gonna dance around each other?" Sam asks, him and Adam are the only people who know what happened at the end of last year. Ella is too close with Mikayla for me to be comfortable telling her. 

"Sam's right, Tammy you guys have been dancing around each other since last year of high school." Adam chimes in, I almost hate my brother when he's right. 

"Guys it's complicated." I pick my cup up off the side table and click my tongue bar against my front teeth, I notice Adam cringe and I stop. "I'm not about to ruin a good thing he's got with..."

"Hold it right there. A good thing? Mikayla only wants Adam because he's the only one who said yes to her for prom. Besides he's only there to be her trophy boyfriend. Let's face it, without us Mikayla wouldn't be here." Sam buts in with a very good argument. I take a sip of my tea and rub the bridge of my nose. 

"Sam. Trust me, I know all that, but I have to live with my decision. I rejected him at prom and yes I hate my decision and regret it. I can't just expect him to drop Mikayla." I grab a cigarette and a lighter. I spark up and sink into the sofa. Adam grabs my feet and puts them on his lap, giving my ankles a rub. 

"We could always kill her." He suggests, I choke on my smoke. 

\------

It's midday and I'm in the living room sorting out my bag ready for the next week. My phone jingles with the NWO theme song. I let out a low groan. I see its Blampied and I reject the call. 

I really don't have the patience for him today. He calls again, I reject it and carry on. 

I hear the doorbell ring and I quickly answer it. I see Jennifer stood there, she plays with her fingers and she looks nervous. 

"Hey. Is Jack in?" She asks, I move aside and let her in. "Actually can I speak to you first?" She seems almost hesitant to ask me. 

"Sure." I lead her to the sofa and toss my bag on the floor. I sit down, she follows suit still playing with her fingers. "Spill."

"I was chatting to Jack last night, well all summer actually." I am surprised at that, Jack normally never speaks to anyone voluntarily, well aside from the close net we've built. "I don't want to come across as cliche but." She pauses. "I've grown to really care for him. I know something happened to the both of you that has deeply scarred him. I just wanted to know if you'd be okay with me trying to get to know him better." I smirk at her shyness, never seen Jennifer act like this. But I must ground her.

"Jen, trust me you have my blessing but. But you must know something, we may be friends, but if you hurt him I'll be after you. Jack isn't like any other boyfriend you've had, you can't kick him around, show him off and then when you've had enough toss him to the curb. You can't hurt him, if you do I'll destroy you." I lay it out straight for her. Her face lightens and then settles into a light frown. 

"I won't hurt him. I swear." She holds her hands up. 

"Well then. Just be careful with him. He's upstairs, go see him." She gets off the sofa and before she can leave the room I grab her wrist. "Never mention anything to do with the incident, don't even allude to it. Let him tell you." 

"Will you tell me?" She asks, I sharply shake my head.

"No, it may have happened to me too but it affected him way more. It'd be a breach of trust I am not willing to let happen." She nods and I let go of her wrist. "Go on." She walks out of the room and up the stairs. I hear her tap lightly on his door and when he opens the door I'm surprised to hear him talk to her so openly. They shut the door and I smile. Jennifer isn't that bad but she does have a habit of getting bored. 

I finish sorting my bag out when Adam walks in. He flops on the sofa and puts his lanky legs on the table. 

"So Jennifer and Jack?" He asks. I laugh and shrug.

"Weirder things have happened." I sit down next to him. He pulls me in for a cuddle and it feels as if I'm 4 again, right after getting adopted by Adam's parents. 

"I want you to be happy." He says. I look up at him. 

"So do I." His phone chimes and when he sees the message he grins. 

"Nixon is back tonight." Stephanie 'Nixon' Newell is Adam's girlfriend, they've been together for almost 5 years. "Is it okay if.."

"Go. We will be fine." I cut him off. "Go get your stuff ready. Lectures don't start for another week so I will mostly be here for Jack." I move over and push him off the sofa. We end up falling on the floor and I use that to my advantage. "Sharpshooter!" I yell. He pushes me on my back and starts tickling me. 

We play fight for another 10 minutes before I finally cave in, tapping out to the Yes lock. 

"See you soon." He says as he walks up the stairs.


End file.
